


Massages

by LylianSato



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Massage, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylianSato/pseuds/LylianSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is a little stressed sometimes, buy Harley knows exactly how to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! This is my first Fanfic about Harley and Ivy and I wanted to share it with you.  
> Engish is not my native lenguage so, im apologize for any grammar mistake I could had.  
> I hope you like it :)

**Massages**

* * *

 

Ivy was working on the greenhouse. She was on her desk writhing some formulas for her newest experiments, but it seemed to take her too much time than expected. She had spent all the week on it and knows it could take her more time.

She took off her glasses and rest her hand on her forehead by the time that tildes her head back and travel her hand to her neck. It hurts so much and feels so tense.

“Geez! You look so tired, red” The sudden voice behind her make her shiver for a second, just to turn back and saw the blonde girl bended just a few inches to her face. How many time she has been there?

“Oh, it just… is taken me more time than expected, but I’m almost got it.” Said a little nervous and blushed to feeling Harley’s breathe so close to her. “Anyway, I Thought you were already in bed, Sweet pea. It’s almost 1 am” She said looking at the clock above her head. It’s not like she usually take care of time, because usually she focused so hard in her babies that, by the time she returned to bed on nights, the girl was already sleeping.

“Nuh hu… I just thought you should like to distress for a little.” She said has she straight and poses her hands on Ivy´s shoulders. “Do you want a little massage?” and starts moving her thumbs on circular motions over her flesh.

The sensation makes her shiver and tilt her head back automatically, has if that was the spot where her turn off button was. With closed eyes, she only melts on the caresses of her lover.

Harley´s hands move from her shoulders to the middle of her back with the same motion and applying a little more pressure in that zone. The sensation makes ivy let out a little moan as her breath scape for a second. She never thought that Harley had such talent. It’s like her hands had the ability to find the most sensitive spots in her. So intuitive, applying pressure exactly where she need it. And the rush that comes on her, not only because she needs the massage at itself, but the feeling of Harleys hands on her, her touch, so warm and slow makes her realize how much she needed that caresses. How much she needed HER.

Harley smiles to herself and bent over to whisper on ivy’s ear. “It could feel better if you are laying on the bed, don’t ya thing that?” She makes sure that ivy could feel her chest on her back when she said that, and God she felt it!

She knows she had work to do, it’s very important to complete that formula. But she hasn’t had time to stay with Harley the last week, and also it’s not so regular that Harley offer her to give her that kind of massages. She is usually the one who give it so, this is an opportunity that she won’t let pass for nothing.

Ivy nodded and stand from her chair, faster than she wanted to show and take off her white coat. Harley just giggle. It seems like her girl was a little anxious about her propose, so she took ivy´s hand and drave her into de bedroom.

 

Once there, Harley remove the dress that the other woman was wearing, letting her in just underwear. “Now just lay down, babe. I will back soon.” And Harley leave the bedroom to what it seems the bathroom. Ivy just groan, but she did what Harley said and laid face down to hey pillow. It feels so nice, the cold sheets in her skin and the scent of Harley in them. The most relaxing thing in the whole world, more than the breathing inside a rainforest, more that the warm sunshine in spring mornings, for her, is the scent of Harley in all her senses.

She felt like she was falling asleep for the pleasant sensation when she felt warm hands undoing the lock of her bra.  She hasn’t noticed that her Girl has been returned and climbed on the bed. She could realize that she was in underwear as she was to.

Harley just sat on top of ivy´s butt and tight her legs around her. Ivy shivered at the sudden contact. How could she been so long without the other woman contact? She just let scape a little moan and a heavy breath.

The blond smirk, and apply what it seems its cream in her hands and start doing light massages on ivy’s back. Ivy just let out a sight when feel the cold liquid on her. Her hands travel for all the bare back of the redheaded, from top to bottom, with her fingertips and the whole hand, slow and with enough pleasure to make ivy moan laughter and laughter.

Ivy felt on heaven. The sensation of Harley´s hands all over her flesh makes her feel over the edge. Her mind was in blank. Nothing in this world deserves her thoughts, nothing except that lovely hands.

Seeing that strong woman melting under her, Harley could felt the warm increasing between her legs. Instinctively, She rock her hips lightly against ivy´s  and the redheaded just perk up her hips at the same time in surprise and a little cry escapes from the mount of both women. Harley continue her rhythm slowly, trying to let her girlfriend realize that she know how to play that game that the redheaded knows and apply so many times on her. That game that she has been learned so well. That game called Seduction.

It felt so pleasure, feeling how she is getting wet between her legs. That pretty blonde knows how to punish her for all that week she was absent. Harley started to increase her motions, rocking her hips back and forward while her hand make her work on ivy´s lower back.

Her breathing was increasing. Ivy throw her hands behind her and reach the other girl tights and grip them, clenching her nails on her flesh and making Harley let out a cry of pleasure. She knows she likes it, and she´s not going to stop.

“Ya are enjoying this, aren’t you, red?” She ask between sights, leaning over and plant a kiss on the base of her neck. At this point, Ivy´s arousal between her tights were more than obvious. Her underwear is completely soaked. She is melting at the other woman caresses. This crazy woman who makes her feel more human one more time. This annoying woman who disturbed her every time she needs to concentrate and work. This lovely and beautiful woman who knows how to cheer her up.

“Harl…” she groaned in a husky voice.  She was panting at this point and can’t hold it anymore.

She rolled over her and grab Harley by her arms, she pushed herself up and now on top of Harley, pushing her back against the mattress and putting Harley’s hands above her head, grabbing her by the wrists and facing the blonde with an intense green gaze.

Harley was shocked at first, by the sudden movement of her lover but then made a wide grin as the redheaded started to plant merciless kisses on her neck, jaw and behind her ears just to finish in her lips. She had awakened the beast successfully!

She leave Harleys wrist and grab the back of her head to deepened the Kiss while Harley´s hand started to remove the rest of the clothes that had still wearing, completely soaked in sweat and their how arousal.

Harley spread her legs widely, enough to let Ivy place between them as she wrap her legs around her hips, letting out a pleasant moan inside the other woman mount at the contact of wet skin. Ivy broke the kiss and a deep groan died in her throat. She rock her hips hard against Harley´s and both woman let out a loudly cry. Harley wrap her hands around Ivy’s back and the redheaded rest her head onto her neck, panting and letting kisses on her throat while her hips rock faster and harder.

“Yeah Red… right there….ugh!” She could feel the warm growing and descending from her stomach to her inner tights. She had started to let red marks on ivy’s back, but she doesn’t care. Instead, she tightened her grip of her legs at the other woman waist as she felt how something was about to hit her. “R-REED…I-I … Pammy!...PAAAAM!!!” She cry loudly as the climax hit her. She came so hard that her hips bucked against Ivy’s motions, but the redheaded didn’t stop.

Ivy groan as her back arches and lift her torso while she fastened her rate, feeling she was too close to reach the heaven that her lover is already feeling. Harley was still on the edge and the movements of the woman doesn’t allowed her to down. Being fucked while the orgasm is still there was a destructive torture.  

“W-wait… red, I-m… stop…R-red!!” Ivy was uncontrollable, and when she feel the blonde tightened her legs again, she let out a deep moan and rock her hips deep and hard one last time, coming in a breathless sight. This time, Harley has her second orgasm and close tightly her eyes as the pleasant sensation filling her one more time. This time, with that lovely redheaded.

Ivy collapses in Harley´s sweated body, panting. Both woman lay there while trying to catch some breath back.

“God dam, Harl… Thanks!” Ivy breaths has she worked up her body to lay on bed letting Harley to cuddled against her, resting her head in ivy´s shoulder.

“Oh-ohh… I’m the one who should say that!” She giggled and kiss lazily her neck. “But, it’s a pleasure help to distress you.” Ivy let out a chuckle and caresses the side of Harley’s arm with her fingertips.

“You know… as someone interrupts my labor and I couldn’t finish it, I think that tomorrow I will be more stressed.” Said whit a Machiavellian grin and both woman laugh, hugging themselves closer. 

 

Nights are good, resting in each other arms, and that’s the way it should be.


End file.
